Solo el tiempo lo dirá
by Lina Okazaki
Summary: A veces, Frisk se preguntaba que habría pasado de haber cambiado sus decisiones y haberse ido. Pero, entonces recordaba a cierto alto esqueleto con una fascinación al espagueti, y simplemente dejaba las cosas estar. *PapyrusxFrisk*


**Disclaimer:** Undertale y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Toby Fox.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, PapyrusxFrisk(hombre) por ende, esto es Yaoi (aunque yo más bien lo llamaría un shonen-ai); y mención de UndynexAlphys. Si no tienes ningún problema con ello, pasa a leer.

* * *

Solo el tiempo lo dirá

Capítulo único

.

.

.

.

.

 _ ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Observó los brillantes cristales que fungían como estrellas en las cavernas de Waterfall. Recostado en el cómodo pasto, con unas cuantas flores eco a su alrededor, Frisk pensaba en todo y nada a la vez. En nimiedades y reflexiones. En sí mismo y en los demás. En su vida en el subsuelo, en los años que habían transcurrido desde que decidió quedarse allí, donde optó por quedarse con los monstruos, con esos seres que le mostraron un afecto puro y sincero, más del que podía obtener allá arriba, en la superficie.

A veces, se preguntaba qué habría pasado de haber cambiado mínimamente sus deci acciones del pasado. ¿Habría abandonado el subsuelo, aún si con ello se llevaba el alma de Asgord con él? ¿Qué, si nunca hubiera decidido retroceder y conocer mejor a Undyne? ¿De no haber tenido todas aquellas charlas con Sans?

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sentimiento místico que parecía embargarlo cada vez que iba a ese lugar.

Qué habría pasado… ¿si nunca hubiera tenido una cita con Papyrus?

Quizás sus sentimientos jamás hubieran florecido.

Nunca lo sabría.

—¡Humano!

Esa voz de sobra conocida para él y el sonido de pasos acelerados le hizo abrir ligeramente los ojos. Casi tiene un sobresalto al ver el rostro de Papyrus pegado a escasos centímetros de su propio rostro. _Casi_.

—¿Papyrus? —susurró apenas. No iba muy consigo mismo hablar en un tono elevado de voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó el alto esqueleto, sin alejarse—. ¡No falta mucho para la hora de la cena! Sans dijo que no me preocupará, ¡pero no estabas por todo Snowdin! ¡Y el gran Papyrus no puede no preocuparse por un amigo desaparecido!

Algo se revolvió en su pecho al escuchar el "amigo", pero pudo disimularlo rápidamente con su típica expresión neutra. Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Solo quería contemplar los cristales un rato —no era una mentira, pero tampoco una completa verdad. Había ido allí para contemplarlos, pero más que nada, para tener un momento a solas.

Rara vez podía estar solo, y no es que le molestará. Disfrutaba de pasar el tiempo en Grillby's con Sans, ver un maratón de anime con Undyne y Alphys, de ayudar a Asgore a regar las flores de su jardín, ensayar pasos de baile con Mettaton, escuchar música con Napstablook y cocinar pasta con Papyrus. Pero a veces sentía que necesitaba un poco de espacio y tiempo para sí mismo.

—Ya veo —respondió el esqueleto, finalmente alejando su rostro –para completo alivio de Frisk- y enderezándose—. ¡Aun así…! —sacó pecho y se señaló a sí mismo con una gran sonrisa, guiñándole una cuenca en el proceso—. ¡El gran Papyrus ahora se encargará de llevarte a la mejor cena de toda tu vida, humano!

Una costumbre de Papyrus era seguir llamándolo humano, a pesar de repetirle infinidad de veces que podía simplemente llamarlo por su nombre. Pero el monstruo parecía olvidarlo o ignorarlo deliberadamente. Con el tiempo aprendió a resignarse a ser siempre llamado "humano".

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero en sus labios se formó una ligera sonrisa—De acuerdo "Gran Papyrus" —musitó, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus ropas—. Muéstreme el camino y deleite mi paladar con su maravillosa receta de esta noche.

—Nyehe —un ligero color naranja se asomó debajo de las cuencas del esqueleto, lo que provocó un ensanchamiento en la sonrisa de Frisk.

Siempre que podía, gustaba de alabar a Papyrus, ya que al parecer a este seguía dándole algo de vergüenza si él lo hacía, posiblemente producto de su primera cita, varios años atrás.

Quién sabe.

Empezaron una caminata a paso tranquilo hacía Snowdin. Mientras caminaban, Papyrus iba contándole, con su usual tono elevado de voz, en qué consistía la receta de pasta de esa noche, con varios ademanes y exclamaciones que conseguían sacarle sonrisas entre ratos. Sans ya se encontraba en casa, lo supo al pasar por su puesto en la entrada de Waterfall y encontrarlo vacío.

Por un momento, Frisk dejó de prestarle atención a la conversación y observó la mano del alto esqueleto, siempre cubierta por un guante rojo. Desde hacía tiempo atrás tenía el deseo de tomarle de la mano. Solo eso, un simple gesto banal que no podía significar nada, pero que, para él, significaba una muestra de sincero afecto, uno que lamentablemente no podía ejecutar al desconocer por completo los sentimientos de Papyrus.

Tiempo atrás creyó que el esqueleto estaba enamorado de Undyne, pero eso quedó descartado cuando este fue el más feliz al saber que la pez guerrero y Alphys finalmente hacían decidido empezar a salir. Eso tenía ya un par de años, y la relación de ambas era bastante sólida y estable.

Un suspiro se le escapó, llamando inevitablemente la atención de su acompañante.

—Humano, ¿te sientes bien? —interrogó, con repentina preocupación, dejando de caminar. Ya estaban en Snowdin, a pocos metros de la casa de los hermanos.

Ante la pregunta, Frisk solo parpadeó, para luego asentir con la cabeza, su expresión neutra—. Claro, Papyrus, creo que solo tengo algo de sueño—excusó, fingiendo un bosteza para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Ante la respuesta, el monstruo alzó una ceja, todavía algo preocupado, pero rápido una idea mermó en su mente—. Nyehehe.

Frisk quiso preguntar el porqué de su repentina risa, pero no previo que Papyrus se colocaría delante de sí y lo tomara su mano. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, este jaló de su extremidad hasta atraerlo a su pecho, y sus brazos le rodearon la espalda.

"Oh por Dios" no pudo evitar pensar, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse al instante.

—No sé qué te pasa. Desde hace unos días has estado actuando un poco raro —habló el mayor, en un tono bastante normal y tranquilo, cosa rara en él—. ¡Pero no te preocupes, humano! ¡El gran Papyrus descubrirá que es lo que te acongoja y lo solucionará! ¡Ningún ser querido mío puede estar con esa cara tan larga! ¡Yo me encargaré de animarte! —y volvió a las exclamaciones de siempre, apretando el agarre sobre el humano.

A pesar del shock inicial debido al repentino abrazo y sus palabras, Frisk rió, enterrando la cara en el pecho del esqueleto, justo sobre la bufanda roja –esperaba pronto tener el estirón y estar a la altura del esqueleto–.

—¿Nye…? ¿Tan rápido he logrado animarte, Frisk? ¡Entonces debo abrazarte más seguido! ¡Esa parece ser la solución a tus problemas!

Frisk quiso negar con la cabeza ante lo absurdo de la situación, pero en cambio siguió riendo, pasando sus delgados brazos hasta posarlos en la espalda contraria, complacido de escuchar el sonido del palpitar del alma contraria. Demasiado cómodo como para cuestionarle a Papyrus por qué finalmente le había llamado por su nombre. Pero en ese momento, no le importaba. Si Papyrus quería abrazarlo para hacerlo feliz, él lo aceptaba. No podía pedir más, pero se conformaba con eso.

Todo lo que hiciera feliz a Papyrus, lo hacía feliz a él.

Se preguntó qué pasaría sí, quizás, en el futuro, decidiera confesársele a Papyrus. Tal vez volverían a tener una cita y sus sentimientos podrían ser correspondidos eventualmente, o quizás seguirían siendo tan buenos amigos como ahora y nada cambiaría.

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Debo admitir que mi idea original era un poco más corta y directa, pero este fue el resultado final.

Prácticamente no existe material PapyrusxFrisk como hombre, o al menos yo no he encontrado nada. Por lo tanto me di a la tarea de al menos escribir algo pequeño de ellos. Soy nueva en este fandom (apenas ha pasado un mes desde la primera vez que jugué el juego) pero esta ship, junto con el Foncest, me ha encantado, así que quise dar mi pequeño aporte.

Sus sugerencias, críticas constructivas, opiniones, quejas, alabanzas (?) y demás, serán bien recibidas por mí. Un review no cuesta nada :3

Muchas gracias por leer.

*Lina fuera*


End file.
